Diving In
by LadyAnthriel
Summary: A one shot where Sookie never met Bill but Eric instead who sent her to Godric to protect her. This is set on the meeting and unexpect events. Eric's plan really did work after all. Sexual content.


Diving in

One-shot about Godric and Sookie without any Bill. Eric saved Sookie for a reason. Now she is sent to Godric for safety. A little dark tone no bdsm involved. Sexual content. I haven't wrote because I sprang my ankle.

Sookie was driven from the airport in Dallas and was heading to meet her protector. A famous 2000 year old vampire named Godric An Bas. She know nothing of vampires or their ways. She just met Eric and he had to send her away to protect her from some vampire woman that had political power. Sookie pulled up in front of a sprawling three story mansion. A man in a Cowboy hat opened the door and said, "Evening little lady. I'm Stan. The Sheriff asked me to escort you to his Room. He said that he would meet you there shortly."

Sookie smiled kindly and got out of the car saying, "Evening Stan. I'm Sookie. Thank you for going threw the trouble over me. I am sure you had other things more important than myself. It is very kind of you."

Stan said, "Don't worry. You are nice for a human. I don't meet many human like you. If you don't mind me askin'. Why did you come here?"

"Eric Northman sent me here. He said I would be safer here. I'm not allowed to say more. I was told not would not be safe. I do understand though. I mean why me? I ain't nobody." Sookie said as they headed upstairs.

Stan grimaced and looked down. He hated telling bad news to little lady's like Sookie. He said as he looked down, "Well Ma'am I am sorry to say that you got something special. Bad enough to hide you. There are some out there I would never want to be noticed by. That is all I can say on that. Now here is Godric's room. Godric will be here shortly. We will take care of your things."

Sookie set her purse on the table and sat down. Godric's room was modern with no old furniture anywhere. Set in neutral colors and warm tones. The floor was a thick plush white carpet. The room was filled was a gentle masculine scent of an ancient forest. Sookie felt herself getting tired and looked for a couch to lay on and found none. So in her sleep addled mind moved to the bed sleep. The smell seemed to come from the bed. Sookie felt herself drift off as her closed.

Later Godric was coming down the hall to his room on the third floor. He thought to himself, "Why did Eric give me a telepath? I know she needs protection and she knows nothing of our kind. Yet he gave her to me instead of keeping her for himself."

Godric entered his room and smelt spring flowers mixed with his scent. He looked for the young woman until he found her asleep on his bed. Her skin was sun kissed and her hair luminescence blonde. Her cheek bone were high showing native blood somewhere in her family tree. Her jaw was slender making her face oval a French trait. She was petite only 5.2 and about 110 pounds. With quiet lovely large cup breast about a 36 f which had Godric eyes lingering there for a while. She had a small waste and nice flared hips. Truly blessed Godric figure which made him even more confused on why he gave this beauty to him.

He sat down on the bed meaning to wake her until she turned and laid her head on his lap mumbling something similar to nice smell. Godric's eyebrow raised in interest as he was now being held hostage by a sleeping woman. Soon her demands for comfort and his scent had him laying down holding her while her head rested on his chest. Godric felt little surprise now days yet her unconscious attractions to him was one exception. Now he knew why Eric sent her to him. She didn't react like others did to him. However it is clear she reacts quiet strong to him. Godric decided she would be his. It was fated to be.

Some time later Sookie woke up with her head on a firm yet cool object. Sookie turns her head and sees a male chest in a grey linen shirt. Sookie tried to sit up but strong arms held her still. She turned more lifting her head up to meet hazel eyes of a 16 years old boy with a youthful almost narrow jaw, soft lips, pale skin and brown hair cut short. Godric strokes Sookie's face and said, "I take it that you are done and satisfied with my scent little one?"

"I slept on you?" Sookie said as Godric let her up. She sat on her legs as Godric stayed laying down.

"I am Godric An Bas and my child Eric sent you to me. You are a telepath, I have been told. Do you know anything about vampires?" Godric said as he looked up at Sookie.

"Basically nothing really. I had just met Eric before he told my Gran I was in danger and sent me here." Sookie said as she looked Godric over. He is 5.8 kind of medium build. His skin is so pale. He held a kind of sadness in his eyes but Sookie thought she was imagining things.

Godric sat up and said, "It is Dawn we need sleep. You will stay here I must ensure your safety."

Sookie got up and saw her bags were there and pulled out a nightgown and blushed as she retreated to the bathroom. While she was in the shower Sookie felt really sad. She dismissed it as being homesick. However as she was finishing her nightly routine she heard Godric's thoughts, "Why did Eric send her here. What good does it when I planned on dying soon?"

Sookie ran out of the bathroom as said as Godric's head shoot up in surprise, "There is no way your gonna die on me and leave me alone."

Godric stood and said as he headed to leave his room in the dawn. "Sookie let me go. I don't want this anymore. Let me go."

Sookie ran up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek on his lower shoulder blade. She cried, "I need you. Don't go Godric. I need to know why I can hear your thoughts and feelings. And why your scent," Sookie found herself aroused by Godric's scent as her cheeks flushed, her heart race, as she ran her hands down his abs and further down, "Does things to me."

Godric's breathing picked up as he closed his eyes and said in a rough low voice, "Sookie please."

"I want you and I don't understand. I have to have you. Let me." Sookie said as she slid the front of his pants down and his member sprang free. She took his member in her hand and stroked him. Godric's breathing quicken as he looked up trying control himself. But in an instant decided against it and turned around. Sookie continued to stroke him as Godric found Sookie's pearl beneath her panties. Sookie moaned as Godric took Sookie face in his free hand and started kissing her.

Godric came hard as did Sookie. He leaned his forehead against hers and asked, "If you are so drawn by my scent and need me so, then will you agree to belong to me and be a lover of Death's?"

"Yes, Godric. Don't ever leave me." Sookie said as they embraced each other and locked lips again.


End file.
